All the Little Pieces
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Annabeth Chase left behind her pain and romance, and moved on. Now engaged to her love, and almost new CEO. She's got her dream life. It's not the perfect time for the thing she left in her past to reappear. What will she do when her old self starts to resurface? Will her perfect life crumble? Or will she realize how unperfect her life really was? Sequel to A Shattered Dream
1. Here you are

The pilot droned on about a storm and the delay it would have, but I missed half of it. My head ached and my eyes felt almost too heavy to keep open, and I was lucky enough that the screaming baby 4 rows back decided to shut up for more than 10 minutes. A plastic looking ginger sat next to me, constantly reapplying an ugly shade of green lipstick, her sickly perfume was invading my breathing space. I was just an inch away from snapping and rudely asking her to stop poisoning my air supply. Only when did we land, did I take the deepest breath I could, sure it was gross Manhattan air filled with gas and smoke, but anything was better than that stench she passed off as perfume. After checking my watching, and panicking for a spilt second, I realized after that 'little' delay of 2 hours, I had only an hour at most to prep for the meeting I was due at. It was the reason I came to New York in the first place. I tried to rush to my hotel, but the rude Taxi driving just smacked his gun at my request to speed it up, and seemed to take his time getting there, slicing my get-ready time in half. Thanks, I think his name was Carl or something like that.

I put on a face of a makeup, a pencil skirt and blouse, pined my hair back, and gathered together my files in record time. But, it still left only 8 minutes to get to the meeting in time, and being late was my #1 pet peeve. I caught a different cab this time, not wanting to relive the awful experience of riding with Carl or whatever.

My heart was in my throat the entire meeting, the eyes of the older CEO's were on me the entire time. I twirled my engagement ring around my finger, a habit I picked up. I texted my Fiancee, Henry, once it was over. He'd kill to be here with me, he had his own meeting with Uncle-someone he loathed-about fully taking over the company. I missed Henry.

I packed up as everyone left, my eyes wandered over to a cafe called 'Steamers' on the edge of the street and my stomach decided with a growl it was hungry and a warm cup of coffee sounded like the best thing in the world.

* * *

The shop smelled like cinnamon, it was lit with bronze lights, and it was quiet and calming to be in. I ordered a simple coffee and a carrot cake cupcake which looked perfect. I tucked myself away in the corner, snuggling in a large leather chair, simply watching others move around, meet up with friends. The bell above the door tinkled and I turned to look. My heart stopped.

There he was.

He lives here. Why wouldn't he be here.

He turned and my eyes met his.

Percy.

His hair was still unruly, but partly tamed by a navy beanie, he looked the same as before. Same sea-green eyes, his shoulder's broadened. His jaw grew to be more defined, and it was covered in a light scruff.

Our eyes stayed locked on each others.

Green on grey.

Percy regained himself and went to the counter, he grabbed his order and hesitantly made his way over.

"Annabeth?" He almost whispered my name, like I was going to disappear.

I felt a smile tug at my lips, "Percy"

The color returned to his face, "Annabeth," He said with more confidence

"Sit" I nodded my head towards the empty chair next to me,

He adjusted himself and set his drink down, "So, what's new with you?"

"I ended up going to Harvard, I'm almost CEO of a architecture firm and..." My voice faltered at the mention of my engagement, my ring seemed to gain 90 pounds, and my hand itched, I suddenly wish I tucked it under my legs.

Percy, thankfully being the oblivious idiot he was and currently still is, didn't notice, "That's great! My mom got remarried, I'm applying for a couple jobs-I just quit being a bartender, I got a dog named her Mrs. O'Leary, well that's about it. Now, tell me what you're doing in Manhattan," He took a large sip from his cup.

I felt extremely thankful in that brief moment, "I'm here on business, working on meetings about becoming the CEO,"

Percy's proud smile made the small lump of guilt in my throat swell, "Your life's coming together just like you wanted it to when we were teenagers. Have you heard from the others?"

"I haven't, have you?"

"Sadly no," He glanced to his phone, he groaned, "I promised my Mom I'd help her cook her birthday dinner, and we need to work on the menu. The dinner is tonight. I have to head out. It was nice to see you Annabeth,"

Part of me-the little teenage me that survived growing up-still made my stomach flip when he gave his crooked grin, or when he bit his lip and that part remembered what it was like to drag it between my lips. Staying here along for the next week, will murder me. One way or another I just know I'll fall into the loop of old 16 year old me. I have Henry now. What Percy and I had was crazy teenage hormones and it meant nothing. What Henry and I have is real love, and I'm engaged to him, and in half a year-I'll be Annabeth Mills.

"It truly was" In the most awkward way possible, we hugged. I tried to ignore the little sigh that rose to my lips when I fit into his arms like a puzzle piece.

Percy went out the door and disappeared into the large crowd. Settling back into my chair, grasping my cup, I felt something inside me awaken. Something almost like a thirst, something I know Percy will only be able to quench.


	2. Falling in deep

I was drawn back to the coffee shop, going over the moment with Percy-more than I'd like to admit. I wish I would be able to forget him, I had almost completely done it. After the whole ICARE thing was done, I buried myself in school. I learned greek, sword fighting, juggling, I even tried knitting. Anything that would rid my mind of those addicting-to-look-at sea-green eyes, even for the slightest moment. Harvard was the best decision ever, it had enough work that I had no time to think about anything about finishing my assignments. There I met Henry, and I had hope to finally cleanse myself from this longing for a person I deep down knew I would almost never see again. Then, I was climbing the latter of Olympus Architecture and, currently, a fraction of an inch to being the CEO. I guess Percy thought that was the perfect moment to waltz back into my life.

* * *

Stalking into the coffee shop, I was ready to rip the Perky Barista's braids out. She looked at me like I was a time bomb, and flinched when I gave my order through clenched teeth. I murmured a tense thanks when she handed over my drink. I turned on my heel, and felt my heart stutter at the sight of Percy talking-most likely flirting-with a girl in the corner. Why should I be jealous? We're not together. I'm not even single or planning to date him. Luckily, I silence my nerves and came to my senses and was half way out the door when I heard Percy call out "Annabeth".

"Damn it," I let slip under my breath before plastering a smile on my face and meeting him.

Percy lightly put his hand on the small of my back, leading me over to the corner. The girl sauntered over and slipped Percy something before swishing her hips out the door.

"Who was that?" I bit back a sarcastic remark,

He shrugged, "I don't know, she just came up to talk to me,"

"You mean flirting," I corrected, taking a deep drink from my drink,

Percy cocked an eyebrow up, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "You are so oblivious. She gave you her number,"

"That was flirting?" Since the truth didn't smack him, I did.

"You are such an idiot,"

Percy started to say something but my phone buzzed loudly, "Who's that" He peered at the lit up screen

I scrambled to answer it, after realizing it was Henry's number calling, "I'll be right back

"Uh, hey"

 _"Hey Babe,"_

"Why are you calling?" I felt my heart beet twice as fast, I was praying to everything good out there that Percy didn't just hear Henry call me Babe.

 _"My Uncle canceled, and I wanted to call to see how you were doing," He said uneasy_

I tried to sound nicer, "I'm doing good. It's just these meeting are driving me insane." I looked over to see Percy, or should I say 'Meetings' smile and cheerfully wave, "Listen, I gotta call you back. The next meeting is in a couple minutes."

 _"I miss you,"_

"I really have to go,"

 _"I love you future Mrs. Mills"_

I hung up the phone, guilt weighing down my shoulders.

"I have to go. Silly business meetings" I lied to Percy,

Percy nodded, "See you later,"

I was out the door before Percy could see the emotions flicker across my face. I was lucky nobody could hear my thoughts, I was cursing myself out with words that'll make a sailor blush.

* * *

I lost count of how many times I rolled over that night. Don't tell anyone, but I liked having a bed to myself and having personal space in a bed-Henry's a huge cuddle-during-sleep person. Henry. Part of me knew I should call him, especially after how I acted when I called. I thought long and hard, watching the night tick away on the digital clock, finally settling on calling Henry once I hit the 3 AM hour.

It rung 5 times before Henry's morning voice, _"Hmm?"_

"Hey Sweetie," I shuddered at the use of the word sweetie, I hated pet names.

I heard Henry laugh lightly, _"Someone's in a cheery mood. Isn't it like 3 AM there?"_

"Yeah, I just wanted to call you. I miss you,"

 _"I miss you too Babe, too bad I can't go over there,"_

I tried my hardest to sound upset, "I haven't slept in a bed alone for more than a night in 5 years. It's lonely"

 _"Hey, you only have 3 days left alone, then your back here with me. And wedding planning"_

I groaned, slamming my face into the pillow. I hated wedding planning with a burning passion, "Aren't you heading to work right now?"

Ever since Henry and I moved in together 3 years ago we had a system. He'd get up make breakfast while I showered, and we'd switch. Me making coffee and him showering. We would have a quick breakfast together before we went to work, we wouldn't see each other until we got off work, I finished at 7, 10 the latest while his shift at the hospital could end 7 PM to 3 or 4 AM. The nights he got off early, we would go out for dinner and then hang out or sometimes-I'd have to be in a mood-have sex. But lately his shifts have ended really late.

 _"Jennie is going to cover me, it's Anna's birthday, you know that"_ Anna was his younger, and only, sister. For some unknown reason, Henry's parents decided to have a kid once their only other one was 15. Anna was in her late teens. Henry's family is from Washington State, and he ditched them the instant he got the chance, his parents are hippie's that don't believe in working hard-Henry was all about working hard. So he was ready to jump on any chance he got. That chance was attending Harvard. Yet his little baby sister Anna is the only connection he kept with his family, maybe it was because she was normal-ish. Anna lived in a secluded place in the Colorado mountains-refusing to tell anyone or anything about her life, except the occasional-rare-pictures of her with some dogs. Annabeth and Henry would have a million theories about her walled off life, once we caught a baby toy in the back and cooked up this entire tale that she got drunk hooked up with a stranger and then 9 months later during the delivery, the doctor is the Baby Daddy-him and Anna are taking it slow both raising little baby girl Laurel.

"Right, tell her I said Happy Birthday. I guess I'll leave you be. I love you"

 _"I love you too. Get some sleep Baby"_

"Sleep is for the weak,"

 _"I think face planting at a early morning meeting in front of people that could make or break your future career might not be the best thing. Sleep Annabeth"_

"Ugh, fine. Good night. Well, morning"

 _"Sleep well"_

Even after talking to my Fiance, the man I will spend the rest of my life with, Percy somehow weaseled his way through my thought wall of Henry. Percy will be the death of me. Whether he plans to or not.


	3. Welcome Back

Percy was everywhere. I'd be rushing to the next company's building, and catch a glimpse of a lady's sea green scarf and my mind will immediately think of Percy. A topic I was trying extremely hard to ignore, and since I showered 3 hours ago, I'd steered clear of thoughts that could lead me to Percy. It didn't help that the person working on the street nearby had shaggy dark hair, and set me off back to square 1. Throughout every meeting, I'd catch myself zoning out-and I _never_ did that! Luckily, my meetings were over, and-hopefully-I'd get the job.

So when I huffed into Starbucks, I was about to scream to see Percy sheltered in a corner looking at a laptop. I tried to move my feet, but despite my mind yelling at them to move-I was frozen. Mesmerized by his mediocre actions. Taking a sip of his drink, running a hand through his hair, tapping his fingers across the keyboard in a rhythmic pattern, scratching at the scruff of his jaw. People bustled past me, I was in front of the door. It was when the man at the counter loudly asked me to move did Percy finally look up. This was one of those moments where you wish you could dig a hole at your feet and bury yourself, hiding from everything.

Time seemed to freeze, both of us just staring at each other. Very slowly, he lifted up his hand-snapped and pointed to the chair across from him. Seconds passed. Without any input from me, my feet made their way over to him.

"Hey," He hummed, returning to his work

I peeked over the edge of his laptop screen, "Watcha doin?"

"Replying to a letter from my old boss. He wants me to go back to working at the bar Mount Olympus," At the end of Olympus, he groaned

I settled back into my chair, "Well what are you going to do? Say yes?"

"Well me not having a current job is a big factor for the 'Yes' side," Percy took a deep breath, "And paying this month's bills almost completely cleaned me out, and I swear on everything I love that I will not move back in with my Mother"

"What's wrong with living with your parents?"

"Nothing at all. I love my Mom and my step-dad and they were great to live with, but after living on my own for years-I could never go back, besides-" His voice died in his throat. Percy's eyes focused on something, his mouth still open. My heart dropped to my feet. My ring. We were submerged in awkward silence, all Percy could look at was the rock on my finger.

"Percy?" My voice seemed to snap him awake from his stare,

He dragged his hands across his face, "You're engaged?"

"Yes," My voice was small and weak

"And why didn't you tell me earlier?" Percy's voice was surprising calm.

My ring finger twitched, I tucked it under my legs, "I didn't think it matter,"

"Okay. You're right. Something that big doesn't matter."

"Why do you think it matters?"

He let out a small huff, "Forget it, it doesn't-" The shrill ringing of my cell phone cut him off.

I excused myself from the table, slipping outside, "Hello this is Annabeth Chase,"

 _"Ms. Chase you are invited to a ICARE emotional help camp for troubled teens reunion. This is optional and free of price. The reunion is a week long event and is taking place at Aspen, Colorado. This event is only 72 hours away. In order to attend you need to RSVP on the ICARE website and from there you can download your ticket. Thank you"_ The woman on the other side cut the line.

I shuffled back to the table, just in time to see Percy hang up his phone and start to click away on his computer, "You got the call too?"

Percy nodded and turned back to the screen, "Well I was up there for a month too. But according to you that doesn't matter"

"Percy-"

"Nope. I have to pack and plan things, I'll see you in Aspen" And with a small wave, he shouldered his bag and was gone.

* * *

 _"How long will you be gone?"_

"Henry, it's only a little over a week,"

 _"Babe, you've already been gone for a week and a half. You'll be gone for almost a month. What if I came along? I cannot stand being away from you for that long,"_

"It's only for people who were with me that month, listen my flight is boarding right now-"

 _"You've already agreed?! When did you get asked?!"_

"Um, well, about 2 days ago..."

 _"Annabeth Lillian Chase!"_

"Henry, sweetie, listen, I'm so sorry for just now telling you-but I have to go. I'll call when you when I land, I love you,"

 _"I love you too. You have to call me when you land. Okay?"_

"Okay Henry. Bye"

I pocketed my self phone, shaking off the wave of guilt I felt for not telling Henry, when I got back, I'll pay for that.

* * *

As if fate was tossing Percy and I together, we bumped together at Baggage claim after the boring 7 hour flight I mostly slept through. He whipped around to apologize, but caught himself when he realized it was just me.

"Annabeth" He curtly nodded, "Would you like to get a cab together?"

I shrugged, "Sure"

Percy hailed a cab within minutes, and we clambered in.

The cab driver smacked her lips, "Where to?"

"Uh, Aspen, 9367 YMCA Rec center" I wished I dug out my phone earlier so I could see the address and not make a mistake about where it was and end up in Texas. The driver cheerfully hummed to some country song of the radio, cranking it up when we turned onto the high way. The view from outside my window went from large buildings and packed streets to towering mountains decorated with pine and aspen trees. Large birds circled above the car, the sun making their shadows enlarged on the road-which now turned to dirt.

Percy nudged my shoulder, "You're awfully quiet,"

I tried to keep my thoughts of my face, "I'm just waitin and thinkin,"

"Waiting for what?"

"To get there," I bit back the sour thought I desperately wanted to say. I was just waiting for Percy's rage to explode, he was a ticking time bomb.

He gave me a uneasy look before turning back to the window, not bothering me until we had arrived.

Without a word, the driver stuck her hand out. I placed the cash in her hand, "Enjoy Aspen Miss, it's a great place" Just when we dropped our bags on the ground, she sped off in a cloud of dust, leaving us coughing. After checking the address-yes I had got it right-we both hiked up the small hill and settled myself on the porch, Percy claiming the porch swing. It wasn't long till another car dropped someone off, the figure raced towards me, followed by a slower-and larger-figure.

"Annabeth!" It, I soon recognized it to be Hazel Levesque, barreled into me. I squeezed her back just as hard, getting a mouth full of curly hair in the process.

Hazel finally let go, giving me an up and down look over, "You're even more gorgeous than before,"

"Look at you! You're pretty enough to be a model," I smirked when I saw a blush spread across her cheeks. Hazel had truly grown up, she lost weight but gained the perfect weight in all the right places-lucky her. The larger figure lumbered close enough to be identified as Frank Zhang. He _really_ grew up, he was huge before but now, let's just say he could easily touch the roof and I had to jump to just brush it.

Percy gave Frank one of those bro-hugs things, "Frank, how's it goin?"

We all lapsed into small talk when more taxies arrived, slowly all the 7 trickled in. We stood in a circle, talking about whatever we could, but settled on the topic of the latest movie.

"Welcome back," All of us jumped, no one saw the lady appear from the building, "Please, come on in"


	4. Catching up

"You all are so grown up looking. If you don't remember me, I'm Ms. Cuttingham" She smiled warmly, "Trust me, this is a rare occasion. I did this once my first year, that small group of 4 really did change my life. So let's get this started. Let's go around and share what's new in our life"

My eyes flickered to Piper, then Percy, then settled on my ring finger. With every ounce of me screaming no, I started to slip it off my finger

"Ms. Chase?"

I snapped my head up, the ring just above my knuckle, "Hmmm?"

"Why don't you start us off?" Just like old times, she whipped out a patterned clipboard and a pen.

"I'm a fraction away from being CEO of Woods Bagot Architecture firm, I live in San Francisco, and uh, I'm engaged" I held up my hand for everyone to see. Everyone oohed and awed, Piper mumbled something under her breath.

Ms. Cuttingham marked something down, "Let's go to Mr. Zhang"

Frank rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans, "Following Annabeth's path, I'm married-"

"To whom?" Piper girlish squealed-I'd forgotten how romance crazy she got at times.

Hazel reached over and interlinked their fingers, "Me," Making Piper squeal again

"As I was saying, I'm a zoologist and a proud owner of the Hauser Bears Charity and a soon to be father," His hand slipped out of Hazel's, and protectively covered her stomach. Something I just realized was bulging. I must have missed them conjoining their chairs.

Ms Cuttingham smiled widely, "That's fantastic news, congratulations. I presume Mrs. Levesque-or shall I say Zhang, I presume your story is pretty close to the same?"

Hazel shrugged, "Pretty much, it's Levesque-Zhang, although I go by both. I'm unemployed and watch after the zoo in our house" Hazel laughed, she still had her girlish giggle.

"Ms. Mclean?"

"Really nothing. I'm a relationship coach, my Dad still makes enough money to buy me my own mansion. I was dating this guy Dylan Hawethron for the last 3 years-I'm been freshly dumped. Yippee."

"Still keeping that sarcasm I see. Mr. Valdez?"

"My life has been fabulous! I've got my own machine shop with my very own wife, Calypso, I have two baby twin girls-born last month-they are the cutest and loudest things ever, everything is coming together,"

Ms Cuttingham patted his shoulder, "I'm glad for that Mr. Valdez-I'm now a grandmother of 5 little ones. Mr. Grace?"

"You must have seen me on channel 4 doing the weather, on my spare time I teach at a school, I'm now extremely close to my sister Thalia,"

Ms Cuttingham smiled, "And last but certainly not least, Mr. Jackson"

"My Mom got remarried, I'm a bartender and I just got this giant dog Mrs. O'Leary. That's about it"

"That's great for all of you, you all must tired. Your rooms are down that hallway. Ms. Chase you're room 1, Mr. Jackson room 2, Mr. Zhang and Ms. Levesque each room has a kind sized bed so you'll both be in room 3, Ms. Mclean room 4, Mr. Grace room 5, and Mr. Valdez room 6. Each room has a separate bathroom, and we shall meet during meals everyday and mingle with each other throughout the day. I bet you're all tired, why don't you all head off to your rooms" Ms. Cuttingham gave us one more smile before disappearing into a room at the end of the hall.

Leo was the first to stand up, "I guess I'll see you in the morning. I feel 16 again," That last part was under his breath before he grabbed his stuff and counted the doors until he found his. He called goodnight then closed his door.

"We're gonna head to bed," Frank and Hazel bid their goodnights, Piper and Jason soon following. Percy waited along for a little while before leaving. With the alone time I had, I took in the room. We had plastic chairs in a circle, a large wall TV hung on the left wall, worn down leather couches and chair surrounded it. A pool table stood under a large dangling green light, there was 2 wall-to-floor bookshelves, a couple tables and chair and a doorway with a swinging door that presumably led to the kitchen.

Henry ringtone blared into the silence, "Hey,"

 _"You didn't call,"_

"I'm sorry, the taxi didn't have any service, and I just got to the place when I was brought inside to talk and everyone just went to bed" A total lie.

 _"How's everything going?"_

"Pretty good, everyone's lives are good"

 _"I guess if everyone went to bed, you should too"_

"I want to talk to you,"

 _"Then talk,"_

"It's weird with out you, and you know how Percy's here and it's all just-"

 _"Percy is there? The Percy?"_

"Well he was there, unless he'd got hit by a bus he'd totally be here,"

 _"Is he giving you trouble?"_

"No, I'm fine Henry. Besides, if he was-what'd you do about it? Your all the way back home,"

 _"I'd catch a plane there and smack him silly,"_

I stifled a yawn, "Sure you would Henry," Henry, though he wouldn't admit it, was about 5'11-only about 1 and a half to 2 inches taller than me, while Percy was about 6'5.

 _"You're tired. Go to bed,"_

"Is that your way of getting rid of me?"

 _"Just shut up, goodnight Annabeth. I love you"_

"Goodnight, love you too"

I watched the screen turn black as he hung up, listening to the world around me. Crickets chirped outside, a faraway owl hooting, the wind rustling the tree branches. After awhile of just sitting there and listening, my eyes began to droop and my body protested for sleep I shuffled over to room 1 and settled in for the night. The large king-sized bed was squishy, and smelled like lavender and pine. The thick comforter was brown with stripes of light tan, matching the bed side tables, closet door, and brown curtains. A sliding door led off to the bathroom, and a large window sat above my bed. I changed into my pajamas and burrowed under the covers. My mind slowed down, the usual rush of thoughts thinned, becoming a small wimpy trickle. I left the world around me, and disappeared into sleep.


	5. Ugh, you again

Just like old times, I woke up to Piper jumping on my bed.

"Go away," I groaned, rolling over so my face was against the pillow,

Piper yanked my shoulder back, "Either it's wake up now and get food, or, sleep in and miss food."

"Exactly the same as last time," I tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes,

"Get dressed, you have 10 minutes before we start without you," She called already out the door-thankfully closing it behind her. I got ready in 6 minutes, and was at the table in one more, just noticing how hungry I was.

"Ms. Chase, please take a seat," The table was stacked with food, and I greedily helped myself to some eggs, bacon, blueberry waffles, and coffee.

"All right everyone, why don't we all talk about what we did after leaving the ICARE camp that July. Mrs. Levesque?"

Hazel's chair was pressed against Frank's, "Well, I learned that I should stop talking just to animals, so I went to someone and looked into getting a therapy dog and it really helped, the dog is one of the 5 we have. We also have a lizard, turtle, 3 cats, a couple horses, 4 chickens and we're looking into getting and recusing more animals,"

Ms. Cuttingham's jaw almost dropped, "You truly do have a zoo at home, Mr. Zhang?"

"I wasn't doing the best until I worked summers at the local Zoo, and I bumped into Hazel again. We started talking again, one thing led to another, we got married and now we're expecting," He gave the proud Dad looking grin that I haven't seen since winning the little 1st grade spelling-bee. My dad was in the small cluster of chairs, and when I spelled the winning word computer correctly, he shot up and started clapping the loudest and gave me this grin that lit up his whole face, it really stretched ear-to-ear. Later we went to ice cream at Dairy Queen, he got a call-little did I know that was the last father-daughter moment we'd have-from his work, he was a college professor, a student was having trouble. That student was Helen Weldon, she'd gone back to college after her father passed away. They'd hit it off. It didn't bother me, seeing her around the house or sitting across from her at meals. What bugged was one morning, she was cooking waffles-extremely early in the morning, she wore the same flowered dress and her makeup was smudged and lips puffy. I knew she'd spent the night, and I knew my Dad had fully let my Mom go. He'd always kept hope that she'd appear on the doorstep, and insisted she'd be back every time I asked. He kept a photo of her on his desk, I'd trace the outlines of her face with my chubby fingers. After that morning, the picture was gone. Over the years, her face faded from my memory, all I can remember is a pair of intelligent grey eyes and shiny black hair.

"Ms. Chase?"

"I felt out of place at home, so I spent every minute I had on work. Interning, working a bucket load of jobs, begging my teachers for extra work. I did that until I attended Harvard, and I met my fiancee, Henry Mills, there and I worked my butt off at Troupe Architecture Inc. and I'm almost the CEO,"

Ms. Cuttingham nodded, "That's great, Ms. Mclean?"

"Unlike Ms. laborer over here," Piper jabbed her thumb at me, "I took life nice and slow. My father is still making movies and a steady income, he bought me a house. I went to school to become a relationship coach, and I just started writing my book. I'd tell you the title but, I haven't thought of it yet."

"Mr. Jackson?"

"My mother went back to school, met Paul Blofis-my current step-dad, she ended up writing a book-The Lightening Thief with a good friend of hers Rick Riordan, **(AN: Teehee :)...)** She's living the good life. I met a girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she went to college with me. We dated for almost 3 years, I bought a ring thinking she was the one-made a decision to come home early to our apartment, found her eating face with her co-worker. I kicked her out, fell into a slump. I got fired from my job, and then picked a job up at a bar. I found my dog during a thunderstorm when I was driving home. Kept her ever since"

"Mr. Grace?"

"I got a job as a weather man. Teach on the side"

"Still not a talker I see, last but not least, Mr. Valdez,"

Leo smiled, "I fell into the rebellious streak, bought a random plane ticket to Rio, caught a boat, jumped off halfway, I swam to the nearest Island. It was private island a girl name Calypso Ogygia. Got stuck there, we hated each other-then we fell in love. I'd love to stay there, but I knew I couldn't. Lucky for her and myself, I was able to fix her broken down boat and I split. She couldn't bear to leave this island, she grew up there. I had to leave the girl I loved. I wated about 3 months, before going back. This time, she came with me and we moved to Long island. We started a shop together, gardens and machines. We got hitched, and just had twin baby girls, Amy and Emily."

Jason laughed, "That's the perfect storyline for a teen drama romance book,"

Leo punched his arm, "At least mine was interesting, Mr. 2 sentences"

Ms. Cuttingham smiled, "It's like you've seen each other forever, you're all welcome to explore the YMCA and watch TV or whatever you wish. We'll meet back at dinner. Lunch will be stored in the fridge" She cleared off her plate in the sink and left the room. I spent the day on a chair on the corner, scrolling through Facebook or just working on my computer. Dinner and lunch were uneventful, during lunch Piper interrogated Frank and Hazel about the wedding and baby, and Ms. Cuttingham asked about our love lives, which was obviously directed towards Frank, Hazel and Leo. I was asked a handful of questions, but then the attention died when I didn't give to many details. It was painfully boring. I almost ran back to my chair and opened up my computer and busied myself.

Henry's contact lit up my screen. My phone rang, and I watched it and counted the rings, it rang 6 times before shutting off.

"If you don't answer he may get his panties in a twist," I jumped at Percy's voice,

I shrugged, "I'll call him later,"

"You sure?"

I shrugged again, "He doesn't wear panties,"

"I knew this guy named Henry in middle school and once he bent over and he was wearing a thong," At my raised eyebrow he added, "True story,"

I shoved him, "Sure it was," I couldn't fight the smile

"But it made you smile," Percy puffed out his chest, "I still got it,"

I poked his stomach hard, making his bend over and groan, I giggled,

He attempted to smile, "Ugh that hurt, but you're giggling"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up,"

"Can I ask you something?" I felt my heart seize up

I put a relaxed face, "Sure"

"Do you ever wonder what Morgan Freeman's voice was like before puberty?"

I laughed, "Never"

"But like really, imagine a baby just crying with in insanely deep voice," He lowered his voice, "WAH"

I laughed harder, "Did he just wake up one morning with his deep voice?"

"That must've been so weird for him!"

We were doubled over with laughter, tears were welding in my eyes. I glanced at him, he was holding his stomach.

Damn it. By the way my heart fluttered, I knew my 16 year old self was back, and it was here to stay.


	6. Dear self,

Throughout the next day, Percy found multiple ways to make me laugh. Whether it was a goofy face at meals, god awful Dad jokes and puns, silly little drawings, or even tickle fights-making me feel like I was young again. Henry called, many times, and more than half of the time I'd missed it. Ms. Cuttingham had us talk about what we'd say to our younger selves.

Leo would tell himself he didn't have to prove if everything was flammable, and sometimes he had to be serious and not just crack a joke to avoid his feelings.

Piper would tell herself sometimes asking her dad for some time would've been better than stealing all those cars, and that not every girly girl is a bitch.

Hazel would tell herself that being scared of the world won't protect you from it, and sometimes you have to turn your back on people you love when they ask you to do awful things.

Jason would tell himself that denying his feelings and thoughts won't make them away but only make him feel worse, and family is family and they're for life.

Frank would tell himself that it's a good life lesson to learn to let go and that moving on doesn't mean you stopped caring.

Percy would tell himself that his Mom truly knows best, and that sometimes it pays to take a break and just breathe.

I'll tell myself to ease up that my Father acted the way he did because he cared and telling someone about Helen wouldn't have been weak.

Lunch I ate with Percy, I'm glad his rage went away, I liked this banter we had.

"Okay, 21 questions" He said through a mouthful of pasta

I took a gulp of my drink, "First, don't talk with your mouth open. I'm down for 21 questions,"

"One rule, they have to be the weirdest questions you can think of."

"If you could, would be like Ursula and steal Mariah Carey's voice but only her singing voice?"

Percy snorted, "So I'd have my deep voice when I talked but her's when I sang?"

I fought the large grin on my face, "Yep. Would you?"

"Uh, duh! Now what is your dream wild animal hybrid?"

"So not domestic animals?" When I was younger I wanted a mix of a Great Dane and St. Bernard. In my head it was huge and could protect me from Helen.

He rolled his eyes, "I said Wild."

"Hmmm. Maybe a wolf/mountain lion mix," I shrugged, I still want the Great Dane/St. Bernard hybrid.

As I opened my mouth to fire a question, my phone blared the techno music Henry set as his ringtone. We both just stared at it,

Percy waited till the 4th ring before saying it, "You better answer before he has a cow about it," His faced didn't even look the slightest sad, the same old crooked grin was on his face.

I answered, "Hey"

 _"Hey Babe,"_

"How are you?"

 _"Let's skip over the small talk. Why haven't you been answering me?!"_

I cringed at his loud voice, and excused myself to the other room, "My phone has been dead a lot, I forgot my charger and have to borrow the community one," Total lie.

 _"Can't you call me when it's charging?!"_

"I don't get great service..." Total lie.

 _"Is someone there giving you a hard time?"_

"No,"

 _"Then why else are you ignoring my calls? I am you FIANCEE for god's sake,"_

Percy's face popped in my head, "Henry..."

 _"Annabeth, you need to tell me. If we can't be honest with each other then we need to talk to someone,"_

I shivered at the thought, "The truth is I'm getting you this gift here, and I'm so excited about it that if I talk to you I may give it away," Total lie.

 _"Really?"_

I could feel the tension ease from his voice, "Yep"

 _"That's amazing! Can you give me a hint?"_

Thank God, Henry is so gullible, "No, but I better go before I give it up,"

 _"Of course! Bye Annabeth, I love you"_

"I love you, bye"

I went back and cleaned up my lunch, telling Percy I was going to go take a nap. Which I tried but didn't succeed, just a bunch tossing and turning.

I was on my side looking at lamp shade when I heard his voice, "Do you really believe he bought that lame gift excuse?"

"Percy," I turned to see him leaning against my closed door, I didn't even hear it open or close.

Percy sat on my bed, "He knows something is up,"

"Henry is really gullible," I felt myself leaned closer towards him

He moved closer, his pointer finger started playing with a curl, "Do you also believe he bought that 'I love you'?"

"I did mean it," My voice was weak, his hand drawing circles on my upper thigh

Suddenly I was on his lap, and our faces were in spitting distance, my eyes seemed to be glued his lips.

His voice was low, "If you did mean it, why is your only thought kissing me? Why-"

I didn't let him finished, I caved in to my urged and kissed him as hard as I could. Percy didn't hesitate when kissing me back, I brought my leg over his legs so I was straddling him. His shirt was off in a millisecond, and my hands tingled as I felt the panes of his stomach. Percy's lips trailed up and down my neck, leaving a trail of fire. Soon my shirt was tossed off and his hands freely explored my upper body. We rolled over, his elbows on either side of my shoulders, my legs tightly wrapped around his waist brining him impossibly closer to me. I felt moans escape between my lips, and my back arch. Percy's hand went down to unbutton my jeans, I had already undid his belt. It was undone in seconds and his fingers looped in my belt loops. Percy's eyes never left mine as he slowly brought them down. I closed my eyes as he kissed my stomach and slowly moved lower.

I opened my eyes. I was met with a empty room, still facing the lamp shade.


	7. Cinderella

That dinner I was unable to meet Percy's eyes, or anyone's. Piper kept throwing my smirks like she knew everything I had thought in my crazed dream. It felt so real. And I didn't want him to stop. Dinner was filled with small talk, mostly stories of Ms. Cuttinghma's life.

Her daughter Lily's wedding, and how her last name was now Bing. How her ex-husband Clark came back into their lives, and she's slowing warming up to him. Lily has 4 kids and is expecting 1 more, the oldest Melody, Isabel, Ian, Lucas, and if it's a girl Alexis, if a boy James.

After dinner, Everyone trickled out of the room, I wander around, but then settled in a gazebo tucked in a group of trees, secluded and far from the YMCA, watching the sun begin to set.

"How could you not tell me?" I was startled by Percy's voice. He was leaning causally against the archway frame, but his voice was nothing close.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks, "It never came up-"

"Yes it did. I asked you about your life. You never thought to include that?"

I slowly stood up, "I wanted to but-"

"But what? What excuse do you have?" He stepped towards me,

I backed up, "Percy-"

"Let me guess, I cut you you off?"

"Hey-"

"It slipped your mind?"

"Listen-"

"You didn't want to?"

"No-"

"It didn't fit what we were talking about?"

"Wait a minute-"

"You didn't care?"

"Whoa-"

"You told me but it was too loud to hear?"

"Hold on-"

"What excuse was it?"

"Let me explain-"

"Or am I missing one, maybe you weren't wearing your ring? Or it wasn't public yet? Maybe it wasn't final? What could be so important to stop you from telling me about your engagement when I asked about your life?!" His voice rose, "What could be so fucking important?! Tell me Annabeth! Tell me why you lied right through your teeth?! I deserve to know-" He stood even closer to me

My muscles tensed, I could see Helen's face twisted in the same rage, her hand, fist, foot-anything that would release her anger in her raised hand. I feel the warm tears on my face the next morning, the cool razor blade against my skin, the thick layers of concealer I applied everyday, the scratchy material of the butt-ugly scarf I found at a goodwill that was large enough to cover my entire neck, or the knee-length long sleeve sweater that save me 25 minutes off my cover-up time. All I wanted to do was curl up. But he wasn't Helen, and I wasn't the same girl. Fueled with anger, I stepped forward, so we were almost nose to nose, "Stop! Why is it so goddamn important to you? Why? Why do you need to be poking around in my life?! I can keep my reasons private! There is absolutely no reason you have to know anything about my life! It's my life! I own it! You are no longer a part of it! Do you know how hard I worked to get you out of my head?! You did that to me! You seemed just fine! Percy Alexander Jackson! You have no solid reason why I should let you in! You need to tell me why you need to fucking now what's going on in my life! You do not deserve any explanation! You deserve nothing! You need to tell me! WHY IS THIS SO IMPORTANT TO YOU?! WHY?! YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME-"

"I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" His voice roared, silencing every bird. His words bounced around my head, shivers ran up my spine,

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE MOVE ON! LET ME GO!" My voice matched his loudness

"I TRIED! ANNABETH YOU ARE A WEIGHT ATTACHED TO MY HAND I CANNOT DROP! I TRIED! SINCE THE DAY AFTER OUR CALL! I DATED OTHER PEOPLE, I PICKED UP ANOTHER HOBBY, I TRIED EVERYTHING! WE ALL CAN'T JUST FORGET PEOPLE AND OUR FEELINGS FOR THEM LIKE YOU CAN!"

"I DIDN'T MOVE ON! I SPENT YEARS WORKING ON FORGETTING YOU! YOU SHATTERED ME AND LEFT ME TO PICK UP ALL THE LITTLE PIECES!"

Percy stepped back, dragging his hands through his hair, then started slow clapping his voice calm, "Well done Annabeth. I almost believed you,"

I groaned, "I wasn't lying,"

When Percy spoke again, his voice was loud, "YES YOU WERE!"

"I WASN'T! I'M STILL IN FUCKING LOVE WITH YOU! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?"

Percy rushed towards me, with a look like he was going to hit me, His hands knotted in my hair-then he was kissing me and I felt 16 all over again. Like this kiss would fill my dreams, and I'd lay in my bed just getting giddy thinking about it. Every ounce of me yearned for his touch. My anger fueled into this kiss, Percy pushed me against the archway, my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. A bubble of passion expanded in my chest, making me kiss him even harder. He growled into my lips, his hands explored my torso. I tugged on his lower lip. My hands tugged at his hair.

Oh god. Henry.

What am I doing? I'm ENGAGED!

"Percy" I rushed to untangle myself from him, and back away, "We can't-I can't-I'm _engaged_!"

And with that I rushed back, leaving Percy calling my name. I felt like Cinderella, running away from the perfect movie-shot-in-slow-motion kiss.


	8. Girl talk

I paced that night.

From the door.

To the closet.

Then the bathroom.

After that, the dresser.

Repeat.

All I could think about was that damn kiss! I was in the middle of the 6th loop of pacing when my phone rang. My heart fell as I saw it was Henry,

 _"Annabeth! You'll never believe what happened to me!"_

"Hi-"

 _"My Uncle finally did meet up with me, and guess what?!"_

"What?"

 _"He offered me to own his company in Venice! How awesome is that?! He even has a huge house set aside for us, just wait until you see the pictures, large pool, awesome columns, open space-"_

"Venice? As in Venice, Italy?"

 _"I don't think there's another Venice, silly. As soon as you come back we'll pack and go! I'm not sure yet when we'll have to leave, but better to get there earlier than later, right?"_

"Henry-"

 _"You don't sound very excited,"_

"I can't just go and live in Italy,"

 _"Well, why not?"_

"I'm almost the CEO, I can't leave now, that's the whole reason I went to Manhattan in the first place-"

 _"I'll see if my uncle can land you a job, even one extremely high up and large pay,"_

"No offense to your Uncle, but I can't. I can't leave my family, work, my life."

 _"Remember, we did talk about moving, you seemed all for it then,"_

"Yeah, to New York if I got the job. Not halfway across the globe! What about my family?"

 _"New York is on the other half of the US! This job would be great for me, you hardly see your family now"_

"Yes, it would be, but I cannot go across the globe to Venice just like that,"

 _"You must be tired, let's sleep on it, and talk about it tomorrow. I'll start packing our stuff,"_

"Henry! No, don't pack our stuff! What about your job now?"

 _"It doesn't pay 1/10th of what I'll get at this other job,"_

"Find another job at home! It'll be easy"

 _"Annabeth, I don't like your whiny tone. We are going to be married, and will compromise on these things. We'll talk tomorrow, goodnight."_

"Henry, I can't sleep now-"

 _"Well you're just gonna have to. You're not making smart choices right now. Tomorrow you'll be all better and ready to move to Venice."_

"A night of sleep will not make me ready to move to Venice! Listen-"

 _"Annabeth, go to bed. Good night. I love you."_

The call was ended before I could protest.

* * *

I paced more, than decided on getting some help. Hazel creaked the door open, and after a lingering gaze at the sleeping figure of Frank, she slipped into the hall. Her night shirt-presumably Franks's-was larger and brushed mid-thigh, and had a faded graphic. Together we tip-toed over to Piper's, entering. We were startled to see her sitting criss-cross apple sauce on her floor, staring at her phone.

"Piper," Hazel whispered, touching her shoulder. Piper shrieked

I settled down next to her, Hazel flicked the lamp on. It cast an amber glow across the room, "I need to have a girl intervention, immediately."

That set her off, "Spill everything."

So I sat there, and told Hazel and Piper everything. Starting at the first time I bumped into Percy, and finishing with Henry's demand.

"Woah," Hazel murmured, "That's tough, Venice?"

I nodded, "Venice,"

Piper's hands threaded through my hair, and started braiding, "How are you going to break it to him? It won't be easy to break his heart,"

"Who?"

Her hands squeezed my shoulders, "You know who,"

"Ugh, God. I feel like a living Twilight book!"

"Listen to me. Yes, you have to chose between two boys. Yes, you can feel like a YA novel. Your emotions are important, and bottling them up is like keeping a pile of dog poop in your pocket. The more you keep it in there, the more it'll stink and get grosser. Percy is a giant doofus and-well, I don't know Henry-but he's seems like a good guy. You have to fall in love with someone who enjoys you, not someone who forces you to change. If you love 2 people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second,"

"What if what I feel for Percy is just old feelings?"

Piper's hands hesitated, but continued, "As much as some people use it as an excuse, old feelings aren't real. What you feel for Percy and Henry, those are real. In the present. And they affect you just like anything else,"

Hazel started to say something but my mind raced.

I love the way his hair feels, the way his eyes sparkler when he laughs. I love the way he can make me smile, and how he'll just smile at me knowingly.

I love him. And he should know, I should be shouting it from the rooftops. What was I even thinking? This was so obvious, and I'm just being an idiot and it's time to tell him.

I stood up, Piper and Hazel smiled at each other, I marched out the door and was 100% ready and confident.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter is a little rocky, and I really struggled with this. So sorry if it's bad**


	9. This is who I choose

"Henry?"

 _"Yes? Wait a minute, isn't it late there?"_

"Uh, yeah. Listen, about Venice-"

 _"I knew you'd come around!"_

"Actually, no. I-I" My heart seemed to shatter, "I can't marry you. If you don't understand why I can't move to Venice, well then we have no business getting married. I'm sorry,"

 _"Annabeth, can I be brutally honest for a moment?"_

"Sure, go ahead,"

 _"I've had this feeling looming over me that something will happen to us. Isn't part of you happy?"_

"No-"

 _"Be absolutely honest. We we first started dating, or the rare moments you'd talk about Percy, your eyes get this far away look. And besides, if you love 2 people at one time, chose the second. Because if you really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second,"_

"Why does everyone know that?"

 _"Johnny Depp said it,"_ He cleared his throat, _"So, I guess this is the end..."_

"I guess it is. Maybe it's just me, but I expected more tears and yelling," With the mention of tears, some welled in my eyes. When I was younger, I used to hang around a girl on my street, her name was Katie Gardner. When we'd have play dates, her parents would fight and scream vile things at the top of there lungs. We only were friends for a short time, for once her parents got divorced her mother picked her up and moved her to France. I always thought divorces were caused from vicious fighting. The weight of what was really happening crashed down on me. I am ending my engagement, I will not be Mrs. Miller in 6 months. It will never be Annabeth and Henry ever again, Henry would become a memory and be no longer my future. I'm breaking this engagement. I won't have the wedding I spent a year planning, I won't walk down the aisle in that lacy white dress with my father holding my arm. None of that is happening. What stung, was how easy Henry gave it up, how quickly he ended it. I could see my father's face, he absolutely loved Henry-even more than me. I would no longer call his home my home, I would no longer come through that door after a long day at work. No longer wake up entangled with Henry, no more early mornings where'd he'd kiss my face until I woke up. None of that would happen ever again. This future I built up with Henry for myself since the moment he asked me to marry him is crumbling to pieces. And while my entire body aches, and my heart is so damn heavy-something small fluttered inside me. A white butterfly in a body of pain.

 _"Annabeth, you're not making a mistake. Yes a lot of things will never happen and that wedding that took forever to plan will not be a thing, but this isn't a mistake. If it is, we can get back together-"_

"What will I tell people? I fell in love with another man while engaged?! I talked you up like Mr. Perfect, and you are,"

 _"I am still Mr. Perfect, just not your Mr. Perfect. You can try to be everyone's perfect but that's impossible, because everyone has their own Mr. or Mrs. Perfect. One girl's Mr. Perfect would have long hair, while another's would have a buzz cut, and to each girl-both guys are Mr. Perfect. I was your Mr. Perfect, but then your version or perfect morphed and it's no longer me,"_

"I feel completely awful doing this to you, what about all the money spent on the wedding?"

 _"Don't be sorry. Besides, you and I both know my parents are drowning in cash. They'll survive. And when people ask, let's just say my Mrs. Perfect changed. I won't be alone for long, there are a ton of hot girls in Italy. And if I say so myself, I'm quite the looker."_

"You're sure you'll be alright? I feel like a total douche,"

 _"Annabeth, you're not a total douche. In a way, it's better we broke this off now. It would've been messier to get a divorce, divorce would raise more questions."_

"I'll miss you Henry, you'll make some Italian chick very happy one day. Thanks for a amazing 4 years, I'm sorry it couldn't be longer"

 _"Stop being sorry. You helped me a lot in those 4 years. It won't be the same without you. Now go after your new Mr. Perfect. You've had a hard life, and deserve that happy ending. Goodbye Annabeth,"_

"Goodbye Henry,"

The call ended, bathing me the silence of night. I did it. I have no Fiance, no place to call home. I felt small and young again, the real world looming over me. But I wasn't that same teenager. I conquered Helen, and my issues. One of the most amazing things that can happen is finding someone who sees everything you are and won't let you be anything else. They see the potential of you. They see endless possibilities. And through their eyes, you start to see yourself the same way. As someone who matters. As someone who can make a difference in this world. If you're lucky enough to find this person, never, ever, let them go. And this time, I won't ever let Percy go.


	10. The happily ever after

I fidgeted throughout breakfast. My entire body itching to tell Percy, declare my love and hug him as tightly as I could. Of course Ms. Cuttingham decided to drone on and on about her cute little grandkids, and all the damn cute things they do. She had to list every single one. Finally she excused herself, and I watched Percy excuse himself and step outside. I waited for a while, but after Hazel and Piper both gave me winks and head nudges towards Percy, I followed. Percy was humming a song and fingering a flower petal.

"Percy?" I tried to make my voice as confident as I could, but it came out small.

Despite the quietness of my voice, he lazily looked over at me, "Hey,"

"Can I talk to you?" I stepped closer to him, and took another step when he didn't move back

Percy shrugged, "You already are,"

"I'm sorry,"

"What could you be sorry for?" His attention returned to the flower,

"For everything. For not telling you about Henry when you asked,"

"You have no need to be sorry for that. I was out of line. I was sent to the camp for my rage, and that rage came back. I'm the one who should be sorry. Not you,"

I sat down next to him, "It's over now,"

"What happened?" Percy surprise was genuine, and his body shifted closer to mine,

"His uncle got him a job in Venice Italy, and he wanted me to drop everything and move. I didn't want to, and a few other things were in the way," Percy gave me a look that let me know he fully got he was the few other things, "We decided to end it, last night,"

"That sucks. I'm sorry I was part of the reason behind it,"

I shook my head, "I was the reason behind it, because somewhere in between our laughs, jokes, and questions, I fell in love all over again. Piper asked me to describe home, and I started thinking of you hair color, the taste of your lips, the feel of your skin, the sound of your laugh, and then I just knew it. Knew it deep down, no matter how many other guys I go through, my heart would come back to you. It's like the universe is rooting for us to be together,"

He bumped his shoulder with mine, "They did a shitty job in the beginning, gave us a month then nothing for like 6 years. They're slacking,"

Out of reflex, my head rested on his shoulder and crook of his neck, "I feel shitty. I just broke an engagement because I fell in love with another guy,"

Percy's arm wrapped around my waist, "If you love 2 people at the same time, choose the second. Because is you truly loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second,"

"Everyone but me must know that Johnny Depp quote." I laughed lightly, enjoying the warmth Percy was giving me, "You have your own place right?"

Percy gave me a sideways glance, "That depends on why you're asking,"

"Well, I have no point in living in San Francisco, and that job hasn't contacted me but it's in New York-" I let my voice trail off,

"In that case, yes. I have my own place,"

I looked at him, "Not anymore,"

We sat there in silence, not an awkward silence where both of us are struggling to find something to say. No, it was a comfortable silence, where words didn't need to be spoken. I was slowly lulled to sleep by Percy's steady breaths, jumping when something wet hit my shoulder. Large raindrops started to fall down, soaking through my thin shirt pretty easily.

Percy laughed, "Stand up," he yanked me up, "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Do you want an awesome kiss in the rain or not?" His arms tightly wound around my waist, and my arms flew to his neck. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. I smiled into his lips, and he laughed into mine. We stood there wrapped up in each other, the world long forgotten. Our wet outfits clinging against each other. With a crack of thunder, we separated and I sighed at the sight of his hair. Even sopping wet it was still messy and pathetically sexy.

I refocused on his face, only to see him smirking, "What is it?"

"Did I just fulfill your girlish fantasy about the legendary 'The Notebook' kiss-in-the-rain-scene kiss?"

"Careful there, if your ego gets any bigger your head will float off," I laughed, not even caring we were both soaked to the bone,

Percy rolled his eyes, "I don't know why I asked you. It was pretty obvious,"

"You're an ass,"

* * *

Percy and I walked in hand in hand much later, after spending half the day joking until the rain passed over. The room was empty expect a dosing Leo curling up into a ball on one of the chairs,

I gave Percy a light kiss, "See you at dinner,"

Percy murmured something but I was already tip toeing to my room, my clothes leaving small puddles behind. I stripped down and changed, picking out a new outfit while setting my other to dry on the shower curtain pole. I bumped into Frank as I opened the door,

"Uh, hey" He looked around my room, and then up and down me, "Did you change?"

"Yeah, I spilled my lunch all down my front. Did you need something?" I side stepped the slightest, letting him know if he needed to come in, he could.

He nodded, stepping inside, "I need your help,"

I sat on my bed, "I'm here. What do you need?"

"Baby names," Frank's eyes wandered to the wall to my right,

"What?"

Frank groaned, "Hazel's demanding I think of some, and the only thing I can think of is Frank jr. She wants at least 2 for each gender,"

After thinking for a moment, I responded, "A girl, Melody, Isabel, Rosalie, or Elisha. A boy, Sirius, James, Charlie, or Seth. Just to name a few,"

He smiled, "You thought of those pretty fast. Any of those your names?"

"Yeah," I felt myself sheepishly smile, "Sirius and Isabel."

"I'll make sure to leave those out," Frank stood up and smiled, "I'm happy for you and Percy,"

My mouth dropped open, "What?"

"Annabeth, it's obvious. You went after him when he left, and didn't come back. Plus I can hear your wet clothes, and you're so blushing. Sorry about Henry,"

I found myself smiling, "Wow, I guess it is obvious. And about Henry, what happened, happened. It's over. I just don't know what comes next,"

Frank matched my smile, "Why, the best part. The happily ever after,"


	11. In Your Arms

I slowly packed my bag, making sure I didn't leave anything behind. I was just finishing up, when my pocketed phone buzzed, making me jump. My heart beat picked up the slightest when I saw who was calling.

 _"Annabeth?"_

"Henry?"

 _"This is about your stuff. I'm currently packing for Venice so if you fly back to San Francisco, just come on in. We're lucky we were almost packed for New York. I just wanted to let you know."_

"Thanks Henry,"

 _"No problem. I'm going to get back to packing. I've started sorting through our stuff, taking the stuff I want. When you come hom-here, you can look over what I want and make sure there's nothing that's yours."_

"Okay, I will. Bye,"

 _"Bye,"_

I heard a light knock on the door, and then Percy stepped in. He set his bag down by the door, dropping a leather jacket and snapback on top.

"Who was that?" He asked, standing at the foot of my bed.

"Henry. Talking about moving my stuff from his house in San Francisco, I don't know if you heard, but I'm moving to Manhattan," The corners of Percy's mouth flicked up, and his eyes brightened,

"Where are you staying?" He said nonchalantly, but his lips were smiling

I stood up, "I have a feeling you know where I'm going to stay."

Percy walked over until he was inches in front of me, "I still want you to say it"

"Why?"

"Because, when you say it-it'll be for real. That I'm not just daydreaming, that this is real, that your choice was real,"

"I'm staying with you," I murmured, smiling but my heart clenched. Percy brought are lips together in a slow kiss, his lips caressing mine. I tried my hardest to lose my feelings, but they were unshakable,

Percy pulled back, "Are you okay?"

"Are we moving way too fast?" I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck, his arm wrapping tightly around me. I breathed deeply, squishing myself as close to him as I could get.

"If you feel so, then yes. If you don't then no," Percy's hand stroked my hair,

I peeked at him, "But, other people will think we're going to fast,"

"But other people aren't in this relationship, and their feelings don't matter in this. If you feel we are going to fast, then we'll slow down. You can buy an apartment, or stay in a hotel and we'll get together when you're ready. You did just get out of an engagement. But if you are okay, then you can come live with me. For others, we may be moving at the speed of lightening. And yes they'll judge us, but all that matters is your feelings and mine. Besides, Mrs. O'Leary will absolutely adore you,"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Leave it to you to name your dog Mrs. O'Leary. Why Mrs. O'Leary?"

Percy stuck his tongue out at me, "I didn't come in here to made fun off. Do you want the truth?" I nodded, "I had on old roommate, and he was in the Army and got deployed to Afghanistan. Mrs. O'Leary was his dog, and I gave him crap for the name although he never told me why that was her name. He ended up not making it back, so she was mine. I'd never the heart to change it."

* * *

Ms. Cuttingham was smiling at the last lunch, "It was great to see you all, all grown up and mature,"

"It was," Hazel piped up, not looking at Ms. Cuttingham, but the rest of us, "I'm gonna miss you guys. We're all the way in Alaska,"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Piper's arm move towards Jason. He whispered something to her, making her blush and cover her mouth. My eyes found Percy's, and the world tunneled. The conversation continued around us, but I couldn't care less. His eyes were one of the things I loved about him. The darker and lighter swirls twisting around. They way they'd shine and sparkle with something mischievous. Actually, I loved everything about him. Even his cocky attitude, his face that could switch from joy and anger so easily, his smile that lit his entire face up, his Percy smell-Old Spice and the ocean breeze, his thick hair, and angular jaw. Anything attached or a part of him I loved. He wasn't perfect, nobody is perfect until you fall in love with them. I felt 17 all over again, the feeling that this romance could last forever or be over in a second. In every girl's life, there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began.

I didn't even realize everyone in the room was clearing out until Percy kissed my temple, "Quit dreamin',"

I looked at him, "Ready to go home? Well, San Francisco, then Manhattan-"

Percy kissed me, "Details, details. The quicker you get up and hail a cab to get a train, we'll go to San Francisco and get your stuff and car and then drive all the way to Manhattan forever with me in the car singing disney songs. And then we'll have forever,"

"Forever? What will we do in forever?"

"We'll get married. We'll have kids, and gazillion pets move somewhere in the suburbs. We'll spend all day in a grueling day of desks jobs and come home to be attacked with all our kids. We'll watch our kids grow old, watch them start families of their own, and count the gray hairs that appear on our heads. We'll cry at every graduation, wedding, baby shower. Then we'll mark down the days until retirement, the walls filling up with pictures. We'll turn old and gray watching our grandkids run circles around our rocking chairs,"

I kissed his nose, "That's all? That's not a lot of things to do in forever,"

He sat down next to me, wrapping his arms tightly around me,"How'd you spend forever?"

"Right here. In your arms."

And Percy gave me a tight hug.

A hug tight enough that it put together all the little pieces of me together.

 **AN: Hey it's been a while. I'm going through a lot of stuff right now so I decided to end this story here. I fell pretty bad about the ending but I rewrote it so this is the best it's gonna get. On a happier note I'm on Tumblr (WizardRunnerTributeDemigod) my profile picture is a pug.**

 **So, until I write again**

 **-Joy**


End file.
